


[DISCONTINUED] | Why Did I Find A Bloody Bo- Hey He's Cute

by BooksAmeliaD (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, First Kiss, I JUST NEED MORE STORIES FOR ZACK/JASON OKAY, M/M, THERES FIVE STORIES FOR THIS MOVIE INCLUDING MINE, Well Jason and Zack never met, because more people need to enjoy this ship, billy died before when this fic was set, but to be honest I'm going to have like at least two more come out, he died by drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BooksAmeliaD
Summary: Jason gets abandoned in the mountains, and Zack finds a injured kid near the mines.Sometimes, fate is actually nice.Okay so I hate how this turned out so its going to be rewritten.





	1. Chapter 1

"Get out of the fuckin' car."

"Yes sir."

Jason got out of his dad's car, internally cursing him for even being alive. Oh, why did his dad have to follow the abuse path of his mother.

He slammed the door shut, and his father drove away, making sure to get all of the rocks and mud on him.

"Fuck you, dad." He mumbled, looking around. He doesn't know where he is, or how to get out of this place.

So he just starts walking.

* * *

He keeps walking long after the sun has gone down and the air has turned chilly. 

He keeps walking after his injuries open up again. 

He keeps walking when he sees his pants are soaked with blood. 

He keeps walking when the cuts on his arms open up again from tree branches hitting his arm. 

He keeps walking when he's shivering and shaking in his short sleeved t-shirt, thin jacket, and jeans. 

He keeps walking when he sees the mines. 

He keeps walking when he's nearing the grass beside the mines. 

He stops walking when he collapses on the grass because of his injuries. 

He stops walking when he passes out because of the pain. 

The last thing he thinks about is all the blood he's lost. 

* * *

 Zack walked towards the mine, whistling Miss Jackson. He continues to whisper it as he gets near the mines, but slowly stops whispering it as he sees something in the grass. 

He walks towards it, ready to fight it incase it's an animal, but gasps when he sees that it's a boy. 

He rushes over, trying to figure out what to do. 

He checks for a pulse first, and gives a sigh of relief when he find one. 

Second, he looks for injuries, and just frowns when he sees where some of them are coming from. 

Third, he thinks of how he can carry him to his house. 

Well, he could at least try to carry him. 

So, he gathers him in his arms and tests to see if he can lift him and, surprisingly, he can. 

He must be the new hulk. But instead of green, he wants the color black. 

So he starts the walk to his house with this bloody and injured boy in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I wrote it really quick so that I could get it out to you guys. Please point out any mistakes.

He's still a couple minutes walk from his house when the boy start to choke. He immediately start running and is at his house in 30 seconds. 

He kicks the door open and kicks it so that it closes as he runs to the bathroom. He leans the boy over the toilet so that he can puke, and tries to think of ways to help him. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_alright, second verse_

_what if my dre-_

"Whaddya want Kim? I'm in the middle of a situation." Zack said into the phone.

"Wow, that puking makes a nice background noise. Who is it?" Kimberly asked Zack. 

"I don't know. He was just some teenager I found passed out near the mines with injuries all over him. But you never answered my question. What did you want when you called?"

"Oh, I was calling to tell you that I think that prankster, Jason Scott, is being abused by his dad."

"Look, I need to deal with this kid, so can you stop by later and help me with him while you tell me the reasons why you think he's being abused?"

"Yeah, I can do that. You mind if I bring Taco Bell?"

"No, I don't care if you bring that. You know how much I love Taco Bell."

"Great, I better hang up before you start singing Taco Bell Saga. Bye."

"Bye."

He ended the call and put his phone down. He sighed and looked at the boy, only to see him leaning against the wall.

"Woah, when did you get up?"

The boy said nothing, but pointed at his mouth, then the sink.

"Um, what're you asking for? Water?"

The boy nodded, so Zack started to walk, but looked back.

"Can you walk right now?"

The boy shook his head, so Zack walked over and picked the boy up, and started to walk to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I? Last thing I remember is passing out near the mines.

Did somebody come and take me? Did they come and take me to do things to me? Or are they going to help me?

I don't know.

I don't know what they're going to do to me. I don't know if I'll live. I don't know what I'll do if I live.

And, again, where am I? It seems like a bathroom.

I should stand up. I know, I know, it's stupid.

Wait, I'm talking to myself again.

Eh, I'll just continue talking like someone's reading this.

I stand up from where I was leaning over a toilet, and just lean against the wall.

There's a cute dude talking on the phone, but I can't understand him. And why are the lights so bright.

I close my eyes for a few seconds, and open them when I feel like that the light isn't as bright.

The guy ends the phone call, I guess, and seems surprised when he sees me.

"Woah, when did you get up?"

I say nothing since my throat his hurting, and point at the sink, then my mouth, hoping he'll get that I need water.

"Um, what're you asking for? Water?"

Oh my god that was a bad pun. Maybe on purpose, maybe on accident.

I nod. He starts to walk away, but looks back at me, like he forgot about me but then remembered.

"Can you walk right now?"

I shake my head no, and he walks over and picks me up.

Damn, he's strong. Boyfriend material right there.

Okay, where is he taking me? Probably to the kitchen or living room.

I mean, he can't hear my beautiful voice until I get water.

That sounded arrogant, didn't it? Yeah, it did. I mean, I don't think highly of myself.

I'm just a boy who's a burden to everyone around me. My father helps me understand that I am a burden, and doesn't stop me when he sees me self-harming.

I am a burden to this world. Why is this guy helping me? He shouldn't be. No one should be helping me.

Only two people have ever made me feel wanted, and one of them is dead.

His name's Billy. He died when we were out boating, and fell off the boat. I dived down to save him, but it was too late.

I got him up on the boat, but his heart wouldn't beat. His chest wouldn't move. His eyes wouldn't open.

My other friend, Trini, tried to help me revive him, but he wouldn't come back.

We turned the boat around to get back to Angels Grove, and to give the news to his mom.

Thankfully, she didn't blame us. She thanked us for trying to save him.

My dad didn't. He didn't thank me. He thanked me when Trini was over, but as soon as she left, he beat me.

Somehow, Trini found out. And she helped me. Didn't abandon me and moved to a different town like my first friend did when she found out.

That's why Trini is my best friend. The only person who knows how to make me feel wanted.

She might have told her "best friend" that I'm abused by accident, but I don't know. But honestly, I don't care if she does or doesn't.

I don't really care about anything lately. I only care about if I'm going to get abused that day.

I really hope this boy just let's me leave.

Wait, when did he lay me down on a couch?

When did he leave? And when did this glass of water appear?

I'm not going to question it.

I'm just going grab the cup with my shaky hand and take a sip.

But I don't want to. I don't want to accidentally drop the cup and let the glass go on the floor and cause a problem for the teen.

"Do you need help drinking that?"

I hear the boys voice from above me, so I tilt my head up and see him.

"Please."

Dang, my voice sounds awful. When was the last time I had something to drink. 24 hours? I don't know.

He seems shocked at my response and at me speaking. Don't worry buddy, I am too.

He lifts the glass while I sit up, and helps me hold it so that I can drink from it.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and he accidentally spills the drink over me.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Let me go answer the door, then I'll get paper towels and help you."

"Okay."

I lay back down as he rushes to the door, the glass still in his hand.

I hear him open the door, and then I hear voices. Both of them girls. One sounds familiar.

I wonder who it is.

I just close my eyes for a moment, feeling a headache forming.

I try to move my arms from where they're trapped between my body and the couch, but it hurts like hell.

"Shit." I whisper as I move my arms to my other side, feeling more comfortable.

The voices start to move closer to me, so I shut my eyes and try to block out the noise. It's making the headache worse.

Then, the voices are in the same room I'm in, and I hear two people gasp.

Then ones beside me, saying, "Jason? Is that you?"

I open my eyes, and there she is. The one who makes me feel wanted.

"Trini?"


End file.
